The present invention relates generally to user interface displays, and more particularly to de-emphasizing certain content in user interface displays.
In most current layout display technology/applications, a user is often inundated with a variety of displayed content, some or much of which may be superfluous to the user's desired viewing at that time. For example, an internal web page for a corporation might display portions of articles or documents for a variety of departments. Often, the user is only interested in a subset of the displayed content. Many such layout applications allow for filtering of certain content, for example, by providing a filter and then only displaying content that matches a user's filter query; the remaining content is no longer displayed. To review removed content, the user must navigate back to a prior layout display. This can be a cumbersome and inefficient process for the user.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving some of the problems discussed above. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above.